Ficlet 21: Unexpectedly Expecting
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Sara an Nick are expecting. And when trying to keep a secret, it's not wise to do so around coworkers who are trained to be observant. Not set in any specific time, and not considered canon.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm simply a modest fan and writer.

A/N: I haven't done a Nick/Sara ficlet in a while. And this couple seems to have the nicest fans here, so this time around I'm going to try the whole Sara pregnancy with Nick. Not the same scenario mind you; the parents actually know about it! Not set in any specific time period, not "canon". Hope you all enjoy.

**Ficlet 21: Unexpectedly Expecting**

She was happy and surprised at the news. Nick and Sara were going to be proud parents, but it would prove a problem for her line of work. The doctor advised that she talk it over with her supervisor. She was unsure about going down _that_ road. No one at the lab even knew Nick and Sara were dating for a few months, let alone expecting a baby.

She decided she would talk to Grissom – at the last possible moment.

It was easy in the first few weeks. Her morning sickness was at a minimum, and when anyone wondered why she got a little protective over cases involving children, Nick would cover for her.

Yes, it was easy… until the two realized they worked with people who were trained to pay attention and notice things.

"Are you okay, Sara? You haven't touched your food." Catherine looked a little concerned.

"I'm fine," she mustered a thin smile as she looked down at her soup and sandwich combo.

The team had agreed to go out and celebrate the close of particularly difficult case. Nick went along, as well as Sara. But in these closed atmospheres she could feel the scrutinizing eyes of her co-workers.

"It's weird, you haven't eaten anything all week, but you look… kinda like round," Greg ducked as Sara flung a fork at him, "Don't get me wrong, you haven't really 'gained weight' so much as… your stomach looks a little rounder than usual."

Nick glared at the spiky haired CSI who threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, sorry I brought it up!"

"No, I agree," Catherine came to his defense. "Sara, can you stand up, please?"

"….No." she responded irritably.

Now everyone was looking at her. Why did they care how she looked, anyway?

"You don't have anything to tell us, do you?" she smiled at Sara.

"I'm fine," she repeated stubbornly."

"If you are fine, you wouldn't mind standing up. I want to see how you look," she tried to explain, "You might be sick or something. Maybe I can help. Or Grissom, he's a doctor."

He cleared his throat at the mention of his name, "I'm not technically a doctor. I specialize in bugs and dead bodies Catherine. There _is_ a difference."

"Leave her alone Cath, she's just tired." Nick tried to get Catherine to stop, but the older woman had an idea in her mind and refused to let it go.

"She looks like she's blushing," Warrick put in his two cents.

"She's not blushing… she's glowing!" Catherine stared at Sara who looked like she would rather be under the table than having such a conversation with the older blonde.

Catherine got up and pulled Sara to her feet.

Nick was right behind her, protesting that Catherine was out of line but she paid him no heed and placed a hand on Sara's stomach.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?"

The whole restaurant seemed to go quiet at these words. Sara sank down in her seat as she shot her a fierce look. She pushed her tray aside and put her head down.

"Yes, alright? She is expecting," Nick hissed at her, his hands stroking Sara's hair. "We were going to wait a while before telling everyone but I guess you figured it out. Sara and I are having a baby."

After the initial shock, the whole table erupted in congratulations and pats on the back.

"Way to go, Nicky," Warrick grinned at the slightly embarrassed Texan.

"How far along is she," Catherine asked.

"You couldn't tell by feeling up her stomach?" Greg joked, receiving a whack to the head by Catherine.

Sara raised her head and looked over at Grissom. He was the only one who didn't say anything.

"So… I'm going to have a baby in seven months. I guess I'll be working until the last month of my pregnancy… are you okay with this?"

He slowly removed his glasses, carefully wiped them, put them back on and looked at the two tentative parents-to-be.

"I hope you're planning on naming it after a _certain someone_ here," he managed to smile at them and congratulated the two.

Sara felt much better and looked over at Nick who was brimming with pride.

---

_A dash of humor with a pregnancy ficlet is always good. Hope the snicker fans liked this. Sorry I'm a bit slow on these, and I haven't expanded on other snicker ficlets, but I'm definitely considering it. Please review if you have any comments for me. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
